


Coffee With Cinnamon, Please

by Code520



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Coffee Shops, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:01:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29493996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Code520/pseuds/Code520
Summary: One day, Wang Yibo found out his usual coffee shop was closed down. Then, he had to search for a new place to have his coffee with cinnamon. However, that slight change in his life would make him meet a very special person.*****Day 4 ofZSWW/LSFY weekwith prompt non-famous/alternative careers.
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean
Comments: 10
Kudos: 78
Collections: ZSWW/LSFY Week 2021





	Coffee With Cinnamon, Please

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any possible grammar mistake, English is not my mother tongue.

That morning wasn't being the best. His usual place to drink a coffee before going to work had been closed down and now, he didn’t know another coffee shop to go. Also, winter was punishing the city hard with the start of a snowfall so it wasn't a great moment to wander around in search for a new place. That was why he looked down the street in a hurry and entered the first shop he saw they sold a cup of hot coffee. His hands were totally frozen, accompanying his nose and ears that were so red. Difficulty, he removed his scarf and opened the first two buttons of his brownish coat, showing the suit he was wearing under, before sitting on a stool. His eyes glanced at the two people working at the other side of the counter; a woman with an uniform of white shirt and black skirt until her knees, combining with black stockings and short high-heels, and a man with another uniform of white shirt, black tie, trousers and shoes. She was wearing glasses and a ponytail, while he had a natural hairstyle and a brilliant aura. The customer kept looking how he worked before the latter noticed him and approached to serve him.

“Good morning, sir. What would you like to drink?” his voice was pretty soft, showing charisma and gentleness.

“Just a coffee, please. With a hint of cinnamon if it's possible” he ordered, not being sure of getting it as he was used to drink it.

“Of course, sir” the waiter nodded with a tender expression and went to grab a cup and place it under the machine. The customer, Wang Yibo, stared at the dark liquid falling into the porcelain. Then, once it ended, the waiter heated the milk and when it found the coffee, a lot of foam appeared at the top. Lastly, his fingers took a bottle and shook it carefully over it, letting the cinnamon stain it shyly. “Here you have, sir” once done, the coffee was placed in front of him.

“How much is it?” he went to grab his wallet.

“Eighteen yuan, sir” the waiter grabbed the money and went for the change. Then, he handed it out and when Yibo took it, he felt the warmth of that man surrounding his cold-as-ice hand. For a second, his heart jumped inside his chest, feeling a weird electricity running between them. So when the money was on his hand, he looked up, finding a serious man cleaning around already.

Yibo thought it had just be his intuition and went to put the sugar in his coffee before mixing everything with a spoon. Once his lips tasted that coffee, his eyes widened slightly. The bittersweet was perfect as long as the balance between the degree of bitterness of the coffee matched flawlessly with not only the sugar, but also the cinnamon. It looked that guy knew perfectly what he was doing. That was why he sipped a little bit more, loving that new flavour even more than his last coffee shop.

However, when he glanced at a clock on the wall and saw the time, he panicked. Not believing it was that late, he checked his watch too to confirm he was indeed that late and that morning a big meeting was going to take part. Hating it, he had to drink the whole coffee in two swallows, losing many details and burning his tongue and throat. Then, he stood up, said goodbye and ran off from that place he knew he would come back very soon.

*****

The next morning, Yibo had already gone through other path to reach that coffee shop earlier and enjoy that drink as it deserved. He was even too early because for some reason, he was impatient to come back. So once more, he opened the shop door and entered, finding that man serving a table with a tray. He looked extremely professional, that was why Yibo stared at him longer than he should and came back to Earth when the waiter noticed him and smiled politely. “Good morning, sir” after saying that, he went back behind the counter to prepare more orders.

Yibo decided to sit on the same spot as last day, the corner of it to be alone. However, today, the waitress showed up to take his order. “Morning, sir. What would you like to drink?” she seemed more serious than the young man, but still bloody polite.

“A coffee with a hint of cinnamon, please” he said confident that he would get it, but the waitress frowned.

“I'm sorry, sir. We don't serve coffee with cinnamon” she apologized without a doubt and Yibo got startled for an instant.

“Your partner served it to me yesterday, though” his voice sounded confused, but not as much as that woman.

“Wait a second... Xiao Zhan!” she called her partner. “Come here” then, that young man appeared with that gentle expression. Finally, Yibo knew his name too, Xiao Zhan. “This customer says you served him a coffee with cinnamon, but we don't have cinnamon” she explained, looking up because that guy was really tall.

“Ah, yes, we have...” then, his hand grabbed her wrist and took him to other part of the counter. He squatted down to open a cupboard and get yesterday’s bottle.

“But that's yours” her voice was louder than what Xiao Zhan wanted and Yibo could hear such a detail. Why would he do that?

Meanwhile, the waiter glanced at the customer with red ears and spoke with her lowly. After, she giggled softly and went away shaking her head. Yibo was following that scenery with his mind going crazy just for the fact he had used his own cinnamon in his coffee. And more when he watched how Xiao Zhan prepared a coffee and added a bit of cinnamon into it again. Slowly, he approached him with it and served it shyly. “Here you have, sir”

“Eighteen yuan, right?” Yibo left the money on the counter this time and stared at that man, who didn’t go away as his gaze spoke by itself he wanted to know one question. “Why would you add your own cinnamon on my coffee?” he didn’t beat around the bush and touched the subject straight, admiring how Xiao Zhan seemed greatly surprised.

“I don't like to tell a customer I can't serve them what they want so I just recalled I have mine... It's not a big deal” he was clever enough to make it sound as just a matter of values instead of something else, so Yibo was convinced and a pinch of disappointment struggled his heart.

“Then, thank you for your consideration, you really do an incredible coffee” still, his praise was natural, not planned at all. Even Yibo himself regretted his words with ashamed eyes. Surprisingly, Xiao Zhan showed all his teeth, looked astoundingly happy.

“I’m glad you do” he giggled softly and looked down when found Yibo also smiling wildly. The warmth this man transmitted was so powerful, like an oasis in the desert.

“Also, if you don't serve it in here, how can you prepare it so well?” Yibo asked, breaking that embarrassing battle of smiles, while his hands put sugar in it and mixed all.

“In my free time, I like to drink coffee with cinnamon too. Unluckily, this shop boss didn’t add it in the list, so I had to bring my own cinnamon for when I want a cup” Xiao Zhan explained willingly, observing Yibo's reaction when he sipped it. He closed his eyes in satisfaction.

“Now all makes sense, it's incredibly tasty” Yibo overreacted to its taste and the waiter laughed.

“Xiao Zhan, serve that table, please” his partner requested his help.

“I need to go, enjoy it” Xiao Zhan spoke as farewell, but still stared at Yibo a second longer, as if for some reason, none of them really wanted to stop talking. However, the waiter went off, not looking back, and Yibo just drank his cup of coffee in silence, watching the ambient around.

The coffee shop was really elegant and modern. White walls and ceiling mixed with a black floor. Then, a grey marble counter with a wall filled of glass shelves to put glasses and cups. The coffee machine highlighted in the middle, so you really wanted a coffee right after entering the place. At the other side, a bunch of dark wood tables and chairs were distributed along the shop that was split in two by two black columns. Also, the whole room was decorated with green plants, making it look fresh. It was the first time Yibo stared at so many details, because after all, as soon as that man was around, his gaze only existed to follow him.

And he wished he had more time to continue doing that, yet work couldn’t wait. So he said goodbye again and exited.

*****

Since then, Yibo started to go everyday, even when he didn’t have to work. Every morning at 8:30 am, he was there, ordering the same coffee that was prepared by the same man. No matter if Xiao Zhan was busy with other customers, he would wait until it was him who would serve him. The woman helped too by calling Xiao Zhan when he didn’t realize he was back. She became like a partner in crime. Yibo wasn't really sure about what crime he wanted to commit with Xiao Zhan yet, but innocence wouldn't prevail for too long.

Some days they didn’t chat at all because the shop was crowded. Other days, they could talk a bit about weather, about some news on TV. But there was no day when Yibo could approach a little bit. And that was frustrating him. Maybe Xiao Zhan looked really warm outside, but he took time to burn the cold inside of him with others. It was the opposite for Yibo, though. He looked extremely cold outside, but once that was overcome, he was seriously warm inside. So even though the waiter had fought that coldness properly, he was unable to do the same and after one month, he just went to the shop as habit, but not with the expectation of knowing him better anymore.

That was why as every morning, he entered that known place and went to sit on the same spot. Right after Xiao Zhan turned around and saw him, he approached with a smile. Yibo returned it with two almond eyes sparkling. “As always?” he asked and the customer nodded.

“As always” even if he didn’t have more hope about knowing him better, his smile and joy was immediate in his expression. He couldn’t help it, way less control it. The same as following him with his eyes wherever he went, whatever he did. And Xiao Zhan was perfectly aware of that gaze. Moreover, he played to look back from time to time, always ending up smiling as two teenagers. That just brought Yibo some youth back.

“Here you have, sir” Xiao Zhan appeared with his coffee and stood up in front of him, not being busy by the lack of clients that morning.

“C’mon boy, don't call me sir anymore, I'm not that old” Yibo complained while mixing everything casually.

“Oh... Then, don't call me boy either, I'm not that young” Xiao Zhan giggled by answering in the same way and Yibo looked up, finding a naughty man.

“How old are you?” their eyes were fixed at each other.

“I’m 33 yeard old” right after he heard that number, Yibo widened his eyes like he had seen a ghost. How was that possible? His skin was so smooth and his complexion looked like a young man, also his charisma made him have that fresh, young aura. “And you?” suddenly, Xiao Zhan wanted to know too and Yibo started to avoid his gaze.

“I'm 27...” assuming he was older than that guy had brought him a wave of embarrassment now he knew they were six years apart. Not just one or two, but six.

“Aiyo... I thought you were older... You always look so mature and good-looking with that suit, _didi_ ” really changing his mood, Xiao Zhan flirted in such an evident way that Yibo couldn’t feel the floor on his feet anymore. _Didi_?

“Oh... Then...” he sighed to calm down and look up with a smirk. “You’re my _gege_...” he observed how the waiter lost that naughty smile a bit after hearing him and Yibo knew it was his moment. “ _Zhan-gege_...” then, he cleaned the spoon with his lips before taking a sip. He watched how that man opened slightly his mouth and breathed harder while being focused on his fleshy lips.

“Xiao Zhan! I need your help!” his partner called him from inside and the waiter didn’t waste a single second to turn around and run off, leaving an excited Yibo alone. He just bit his lower lip, calming down after such a hard game between them and noticed the hour. He was again late. It wouldn’t be a very big deal if he hadn't been arriving late for the last month in a row, so he drank it all in a hurry to stand up.

However, when he was going to exit, a voice surprised him. “Are you going already?” it was Xiao Zhan who had just returned from inside. Yibo wanted to stay, but he couldn’t so he approached him to make an offer.

“What about meeting this evening? My work ends at 5 pm” impulsively, Yibo asked for something like a date, knowing it was now or never.

“Mine ends at 6 pm, but it's my turn to stay and clean...” Xiao Zhan refused it as long as their schedules didn’t match, but Yibo was willing to do anything to meet him.

“It’s fine, I can come here and wait until you end” he proposed, watching how his face was indecisive.

“Don’t you mind?” Xiao Zhan frowned, maybe feeling bad he would wait that long.

“I don't, be at ease” Yibo smiled at him and turned around to exit.

“Until this evening!” he heard behind this. That was why he looked back and smirked.

“Until this evening, _gege_ ” he repeated again for leaving him with the need to meet as soon as posible. And even if that was also a torture for Yibo too, now he was sure that last month would be worth it. Today had been the day, not going to waste it, then.

*****

As they had arranged, Yibo went straight to the shop after work, arriving there around 5:15 pm. By that hour, the shop was full of people and when he entered, even his usual seat was taken. So he had to go to the back part for being able to seat somewhere. In the meantime, he looked around, figuring Xiao Zhan out in seconds. However, the latter took a while to see he had showed up. Then, the waiter did a quick grin and continued working efficiently. Yibo would lie if he said he wasn’t disappointed by that, but after all, he was working.

This time, his partner was who served him a bottle of water while he waited. He thought they would be able to talk a while so the wait would be lighter, but he had been wrong as long as Xiao Zhan didn’t stop working even a single second. That was why Yibo took his laptop and worked in an unfinished project. Luckily, he could focus pretty well, writing non-stop and calculating a lot of different taxes for a contract. When he realized about the hour written on the right below corner, it was 6:10 pm and there were still two occupied tables. Then, he saw how Xiao Zhan's partner was already in her normal clothes and was going out from the shop.

He saved his work and closed the laptop to put it back in his suitcase. Then, he glanced around, not really finding Xiao Zhan. Five minutes after, the waiter appeared to clean finally the two empty tables and closed the main door so no one else would come in. Finally, they were completely alone, so the ambient turned embarrassing. “I need to wash the cups and the kitchen, are you sure you want to wait?” he asked again, approaching Yibo, who also stood up. For first time, there wasn't a counter separating them.

“It’s fine, we can talk while you clean” he found the perfect chance and Xiao Zhan smiled while nodding. The waiter went in and Yibo followed him. “And how is that you're working here?” Yibo broke the ice with a random question about him.

“I wanted to study design actually, but for paying it, I started to work as waiter and... I just stayed here” he explained it, as simple as probably how the story was.

“No particular reason for you to stay?” Yibo was still curious.

“Let's say that... Back then, I was more interested in earning money than paying college fees and with time, I got used to work. I got promoted so I can't complain” Xiao Zhan didn’t mind about opening a bit. What’s more, he looked as chatting relaxedly with him. “And you? I always see you with a suit, but I have no idea of your work” he chuckled.

“I'm just an employee in a company, I do the contracts and decide if it's profitable or not” he leaned on the inner side of the counter.

“Oh, it sounds boring” both laughed at that comment. “Have you always wanted to work as such?” Xiao Zhan continued asking too.

“No, actually, I hate it and just joined because my father needed to do a favour to an old friend... Then, like you, I just got used” he explained with bitter voice and the waiter ended washing the cups, closed the tap and looked at him. “To be honest... I'd have loved to become a professional dancer” he confessed with a shy smile, noticing Xiao Zhan was the first person in knowing that fact about him.

“No way!” the older man opened his mouth in surprise. “Can you show me how you dance?” suddenly, he requested and Yibo panicked.

“I've not done in for years... I-“

“Please! Don't be shy, I can't do two steps straight either” Xiao Zhan insisted, just showing it was okay even if he didn’t do it right. So Yibo removed his jacket and loosened his tie a bit along with two buttons.

“Do you have music?” the younger man asked because without it, he would hardly be able to dance.

“I don't, but I can sing something” he offered, confident in that plan. That was why Yibo nodded. “ _You were the shadow to my light, did you feel us? Another star, you fade away..._ ” he started to sing, leaving Yibo speechless with that angelical voice of his. So much he kept still just listening to him. “Dance!” he chuckled and that was when the customer thought about some old moves. “ _Afraid our aim is out of sight, wanna see us alive? Where are you now? Atlantis. Under the sea, under the sea. Where are you now? Another dream... The monster’s running wild inside of me. I'm faded..._ ” Xiao Zhan sang effortlessly, as Yibo danced at the rhythm, just doing some cool moves he learned back then. However, his freestyle had suffered a lot after years of disuse.

“I’m not good anymore...” he complained, stopping dancing as soon as he saw it wasn't really worth it. However, the man watching him was totally enraptured.

“What are you saying? You're amazing!” Xiao Zhan even applauded. Still, Yibo went to grab his hands to stop that nonsense. At that moment, the touch of those hands again made him come back to the real purpose of being there and all the calmness he had gotten beside him was lost in a second. In a second, their hands were separated, showing how nervous he could be for just that contact and only then, a chuckle echoed in the shop.

“ _Didi_... Are you nervous if you touch me?” Xiao Zhan approached to him, cornering him against the counter with both hands at each side. What a horrible trap.

“No... I just remembered that I'm sweating and it may bother you” Yibo was looking down, having Xiao Zhan too close made his heart jump like crazy in his chest.

“You’re so considerate...” his voice sounded too near, so much Yibo didn’t want even to breathe anymore. “How can you be so considerate with someone who doesn't even know your name?” abruptly, Xiao Zhan asked, leaving him speechless. Had he never told him his name? As a shooting star, Yibo raised his face, meeting that man who was almost making their noses touch.

“Have I never said it?” his question was funny for Xiao Zhan, showing a sweet smile.

“No, you were so focused on knowing me that you forgot I should also know you a little bit” the waiter didn’t break that closeness, continuing chatting like that, as if that was the normal distance between two people.

“I'm Wang Yibo” finally, he knew his name, such a simple detail. It was ridiculous how he had forgotten to introduce himself for a whole month. So inevitably, he chuckled, releasing all the tension hastily. Xiao Zhan moved slightly backwards to laugh softly as well. “I wanted to know you so fast I forgot about everything else” finally, Yibo could stare at his eyes while saying that, still feeling the adrenaline rushing his bloodstream, but recovering that straightforward side of his.

“And why were you so interested in knowing me better?” Xiao Zhan asked with pretended innocence, but his gaze was devouring him slowly.

“You know... _Gege_ is so handsome... How could I not want to know him?” Yibo raised his eyebrows, admiring the surprised expression the waiter let him see fleetingly.

“ _Didi_ is so cute too...” finally, Xiao Zhan rubbed their noses, lowering his voice until it was barely audible for Yibo. “So cute I can't resist...” right after, two lips trapped Yibo's gently, not being in a rush to taste them. The bussiness man welcomed him, grabbing his shirt with both hands to attract his body closer, what produced that their heigh difference increased and he had to raise his chin slightly. That position really made him feel at his mercy and more when a leg opened his to get in between. A soft whine was done by his throat involuntarily and Xiao Zhan broke the kiss with a smirk.

“Has someone ever made love to you over a counter?” that man proposed dirtily, showing his true colours. Only then, Yibo understood he had fallen in the trap of a beast. A beast who had dressed human's clothes until that evening. Now he was in danger, but abruptly, he felt as if that danger was too familiar to him.

“No... _Ge_...” he complained with flushed cheeks due to the moves that tigh was doing against him.

“Better... _Bo-di_ , remember...” two wet lips licked his earlobe. “As I'm your _gege_ , you're mine” he whispered, taking his hands to grab his butt and without thinking, Yibo jumped to sit over the counter. His legs surrounded him strongly, assuring he would keep his words while Xiao Zhan started to devour his new victim.

“ _Ge_... Ah! _Ge_!”

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4 done! I almost don't make it. Today I wasn't focused so it was hard to write TT excuse me then if quality isn't the best TT  
> Still three days to go so I don't have to give up o/  
> Hope you enjoy it!


End file.
